Grimm’s Untold Story
by SeekerInDarkness
Summary: Most often fairytales are about ordinary people who somehow get caught up in magical events, but what if you really got into the stories… Join Ranma as he journeys deeper into the Rabbit Hole. Please Read and Review.


Disclaimer: Inspire by the creator Shaun Healey of "Everafter," a twisted story that takes on fairytale character being housed in a maximum-security asylum facility. The story is currently going slow at the moment but is still interesting. I'm not using his work for personal gain. I just want the characters to be part of the story and for fun. Other inspirations are from old fairytales, games which others may know, movie, videos, and etc which I don't own. And of course, I don't own the Ranma ½ series.

Summery:

Most often fairytales are about ordinary people who somehow get caught up in magical events, but what if you really got into the stories… Join Ranma as he journeys deeper into the Rabbit Hole. Please Read and Review.

**Grimm's Untold Story**

--

**Prologue**

"Darn you Rannnnmaaaaa! Prepare to Die!!"

A battle cry was heard. High scales of explosions and shattering debris were seen cluttering the empty streets. Normally, such display of destruction would have brought the attention to anyone. They would either stop whatever they were doing to glaze at something interesting out of their ordinary lives or flee by any chance to avoid harm's way.

But not in this district, oh no…

The locals here will never follow the procedures of an average onlooker or a fleeing bystander. They would actually just stare at the scene for a few seconds and continue on with their daily lives as if nothing had happened. Of course, it also helps if you happen to know a special resident who is causing all the commotion.

Welcome everyone to the town called Nerima, known for it's more…unique lifestyles and high levels of rain showers. Weird is the norm in this little town and if you're lucky, you'll get the chance to meet the residential Wreaking Crew.

"RANMAAAAA!! BECAUSE OF YOU, I'VE SEEN HELL!!"

…a second thought, maybe it's best to stay clear from them.

Down at the long and sturdy road, two figures clashes off in a heated battle. One happens to be a lean young man. His hair is held together in a little pigtail, and is wearing a red Chinese style silk shirt and a pair of black Kong-fu pants. This young energetic man is dodging and countering blows from a muscular figure wearing a yellow and black spotted bandanna, a dusty yellow shirt and black pants.

Meet Ranma Saotome, considered to be one of the greatest young fighters of his generation. He specialized in the form of Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū (Anything Goes), based upon learning and adapting many different styles of martial arts, taking what works and discarding what doesn't. His potential was so great that there is nearly nothing he couldn't accomplish, but that doesn't excuse for some of his flaws. Other than being a genius in martial arts… let just say he has some rough edges needed to be polished.

Delivering another swing that would have taken off Ranma's head, which was also avoided, happens to be Ryoga Hibiki, the Eternal Lost Boy and self-proclaimed rival of Ranma Saotome. What's interesting about this fighter is that he carries around a large travel bag while swinging his umbrella in hope to strike down his foe. His fighting styles are of unknown origin but that doesn't seem to matter comparing to his monstrous strength. He can church through walls without even a flinch and he can wield his one tone umbrella with just one hand in ease. Due to his bad sense of direction, he spent most of his time wandering in the wilderness for days looking for his destination.

There's nothing new about these two clashing in combat. It had come to known that whenever the young Saotome is around there's bound to be a fight, whether they be with friends, families, enemies, heck- even school girls or little old man, it doesn't matter.

"RANMA!! HOLD STILL SO I CAN KILL YOU!!"

"And why would I do something stupid like that?!" Ranma asked incredulously, back stepping away from the umbrella aiming at his skull. "You really need ta get a life you know?! Do you have anything better to do than blaming me for all your problems?! Why don't ya get lost or something?! Maybe start a stamp collection!"

"SHUT UP RANMA!"

**POW!!** Ryoga delivers a right hook that connected to Ranma's chest.

The pigtailed martial artist was flogged back into the steel fences and clutched his chest in pain.

"DIIEEEEEE!!" The umbrella was lunged forward to deliver the final blow. Finally, he's going to finish off the bastard for…sure? Hey where did he-

"AAHHHHHHHHHH!!" **SPASH!**

Ranma breathed out a relieving sigh. Good thing Ryoga is more bran than brain. In the last second, Ranma slide down to the side as the Lost Boy punctured right through the steel fence and plunged straight into the canal.

Walking over to the open gap, Ranma peers down to see a piglet drifting down the stream. It took ashore on top of the oversized backpack and glared dangerously up at the martial artist.

"Nice try P-chan, better luck next time!" said Ranma as the piglet made sounds of frantic rage.

When the little piggy was out of sight, Ranma expression changed. A sad expression…

Tiredly, Ranma turns around and began walking.

Unbeknown to him, a pair of white beady eyes watched the retreating form of the young martial artist. Its form remains unknown to the untrained eye but its smile speaks otherwise.

Our story begins with our young Hero…

And his unfortunate encounter with an ancient power…

**Chapter One: Evil Takes Many Form **

It has been a chilly and dry afternoon in Nerima. Time had passed by for our young Hero aimlessly walking around in a half daze, not caring the path he takes in this late autumn's eve. There wasn't any way or by any stretch of the imagination anyone could look at Ranma and think he is happy. The people in Nerima expected different things from him, sometimes even think he enjoys these senseless fighting and destruction.

However, this isn't so…

Life in Nerima had been… difficult. It already had been a month after the wedding disaster and the craziness had somehow increased. The fiancées are becoming more aggressive, he couldn't catch a break with them fighting over him everyday. The idiot squads are as annoying as ever, enough said. The two buffoons of a father are still nagging him like crazy. Whenever they have the chance, they would pop out of nowhere and pressure him about the engagement.

Between him and Akane…He doesn't want to think about it. They were getting along just fine the first few weeks after the failed wedding but that didn't lasted long right after two nights ago when Shampoo decided to apologize for her actions at the wedding. In other words, sneak into his futon during the middle of the night.

At that morning, Ranma found himself entangled with a well developed Amazon. The next thing he knew was the sound of the guestroom door opening. Akane was standing at the doorway with a weird expression until it turned into a snarling rage. It didn't take her imagination long to connect what happened here.

Ranma and Shampoo in the same room. Check.

Ranma is in the futon with only his boxers and tang top. Check.

Shampoo is naked and in futon with Ranma. Check.

In conclusion, Shampoo spends the night with Ranma doing something very PERVERTED.

"Ranma-no-Hentai!"

**Pow!**

Ranma sighed deeply, that wasn't his best moments. Now that he think about it, since when did anything go right? Since he was five, most kids that age don't usually go on an extended ten year training journey or undertake unspeakable sessions that would be consider dangerous or insane. He didn't live an easy life that's for sure, just the thought of it made him chuckle softly. He would grow envious when he sees kids happily walking down the streets with their parents holding hands, laughing, smiling…

Just like a happy family…

Ranma stops when he found himself standing outside of a building. He came across what look like a store, a bit tacky but a store no less.

_-Welcome to Spells R' US- _

'Funny, never notice this place before. Maybe a quick peak wouldn't hurt.' Ranma didn't feel like heading straight back to the Tendos anyway. Akane probably still steamed at him for not eating her so called food this morning. Nodding to himself, our hero enters through the double door.

--

It was stuffed with all kinds of weird junk. Ranma assumed this had to be some sort of gift shop or a second-hand shop with those weird and random pictures on the walls and random artifacts covered in clutters. In front of him stood a big counter, but no one is behind it. Place right next to the cash register stood a small sign.

"'Be back in a Minute.' Well, I guess I can look around for a bit."

Ranma rummaged through all the flasks, books, masks, toys, candles, and tools in the store. Sometime he would take one of the items in his hand to have a better look at it.

"Let's see… Monster Blood… Book of Twilight... The Necronamica… Monkey's Paw… Chocolate Frogs… Lust Dust… String of Faith -Burr, never again. Hey, this looks interesting," said the young curious Saotome examining a wooden mask. Just by looking at the inside, the mask flashed a reflecting shade of green. Ranma felt a faint pulse coming from it. Strangely, it beckons him to put it on…

**Tha-Thamp… Tah-Thamp…**

His heart beat soundly as the mask draws closely.

Closer, his face was inches away from the alluring mask.

The mask is brought closer, and closer, and closer, and closer and-

**CRASH!**

"OW!" Slips out of his hands and fallen to the wooden floor. Ranma rub his head surly, forgetting everything about the mask.

"sqee heh heh heh…"

A high pitch cackle captured Ranma's attention. He detected it coming from the top shelf above him and he glared at the spot where the now broken dish used to be.

**BASH!! **

"OW!" Make that two.

"sqee heh heh heh…"

There's that little cackle again. Ranma notice something moving along the shelves. It was small. It scurries behind the dishes as it makes clanking noise along the breakable ornaments. It stopped right behind a china plate. The little thing stokes its head out to make itself known.

It was a mouse…a big, fat, and furry looking black mouse. With empty beady eyes and wide grinning teeth, the little rodent grin sickly at the unhappy human.

"Hey! Watch it cheese breath!" Ranma shouted angrily.

Still chitterling with glee, the little rodent darts behind a clay pot.

"Now what?" Ranma ask softly.

**CRASH!**

"Hey!" Ranma stepped away to his left. **BASH!!** "Quit it!" He jumps away from a fine china to his right. **CRASH!** "Cut it out!" The glass vase almost had him that time. **SMASH!** "I'm warning ya-"

**KONG!!**

The little monster squeaks cheerfully. It leaps off from number of shelves and scurries off from sight.

In the meantime, Ranma has gotten in a situation involving an urn stuck to his head. He tugged and pulled the infernal framed pot for the pass five minutes until he managed to take it off with a loud pop.

"Okay that's it!" Ranma screeched as he crushed the metal urn. "Where are yah ya little creep?!"

Our Hero began searching for his little nemesis. He couldn't find it in the covers. He didn't see it in the broom closet. Nor could he find it behind the shady curtains, in the little showcase of toys and cards, or in the creepy looking dolls in their doll cases. Nothing…

Then he heard something coming from the next corner. Sounded like a certain little creature nibbling on something.

'_Ah-hah! So there ya are!_' The young Saotome cheered with a grin. He quickly ran around the corner and ran inside the open doorway. "Now I got-"

**CLANG!** He got clobber by a one ton safe. How did that happened?!

"heh hehh he…" Right next to the sinister beast laid the chewed-up rope that secured the safe in the air.

Ranma clutches the safe on his head. He shakily pushes it off to the side and gave out a soft moan.

"Why…You little…" Ranma greet his teeth and focuses his eyes directly at the creature as it pulled down one of its eye sockets and patted itself in the bun. It ran away just before Ranma has the chance to grab it.

Ranma gave chase…

…and found himself a nice broom.

"Get back here you!!"

**BASH!!**

The rodent cackles in a hysteric glee. It ran underneath a desk counter causing Ranma to jump over it and smash right into a collection of silverwares.

**CRASK!!**

"heh hehh he…"

"Dam you!!"

Enjoying their little game of cat and mouse, the beast turns to a corner to a long and steep hallway. Through this path stand rows of flickering candles. They barely illuminate the hall's surroundings or cast enough light beyond the dim and shallow corridors. Paintings covers the walls, showing odd portraits of men in strange rob and pointy hats while the women were shown in long flowing gowns. At the very end of the hall, the chase ended when they came across a closed door.

"Hah, I got yah now cheese breath." Ranma said finally cornering his prey. He eagerly forced a bit of his ki into the broom, so badly wanted to smash the troublesome monster into tiny pieces.

But strangely, it didn't look at all worried nor did it show any signs of fear. Instead, it waved its little paws at the martial artist and smiled at him enthusiastically. It taunts him; if possible, it even flipped him the finger.

Ranma's face turned red after that. He brought up the enhanced powered broom and let it have it.

**SMASH!**

Ranma's eyebrow began twitching frantically. Apparently, the beast quickly scurried away from the blow just as the broom founds its place right through the doorway. Maybe he should have taken account on how narrow the corridor is.

Not far away, the sinister beast fell on its back taunting the martial artist with its annoying high pitch laughter.

A newfound rage found its way to our young Hero. Just as he was about to give another shot at the miserable beast, an eerie wind was blown. A shivering sensation suddenly crawled across his flash. The damaged door slowly swung open creating a loud squealing sound, allowing a sudden rush of wind to cast from the doorway.

All the candles were blown out of its flames and darkness had fallen. Everything had turned pitch black and a heavy creaking sound began to come out of the darkness. Sound like something is coming. It was impossible to tell what it was.

Suddenly, it was quiet. Ranma squinted into the darkness. He could barely make out the outline of something strange and he could not figure out what it was. When his eyes were finally able to focus on the shape, he realized that it was standing right in front of him.

The only thing Ranma saw clearly was a large creature with glowing eyes as it pushed him through the doorway. He could hear its sickening laughter as he continues to fall deeper into darkness.

--

AN: Well, here's a start of a new story. I'm trying to do something new for once and maybe go back to my other stories later.


End file.
